United Kingdom of Russia, Athens,Puerto Rico, and Snelly
The United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, Puerto Rico, and Snelly or the U.K. for short is the largest, most populous, and powerful Nation on the planet. It is also the oldest Kingdom on the planet. Although technically a Union of 4 separate Kingdoms, they are split into hundreds of smaller kingdoms, principalities, republics, and city states. According to the Galactic Federation, the United Kingdom is the Empire of Gaban. However the United Kingdom doesn't consider itself as such, as it calls it's self as the United Kingdom. The Kingdom is bordered by the Republic of Gain and California both a ethnic rival as well as economic rival. History The History of the U.K. goes back to the begining of time back in St. Bishop when two kingdoms were formed from the Shinto Peoples. The Dragon Empire and Bat Kingdom united 1 million years later and formed the United Kingdom of Russia. During the time of Manifest Destiny and the Colonial Rush of 9989 B.U.K. formed a new spark in the new Kingdom which soon formed many colonies across the planet and solar system. The people soon found struggles with an ancient ally, the Athenians. Over the centuries many republics and kingdoms united to the present structure that we see today. United Kingdom With Athens and Russia united, the two Kingdoms began peaceful negotiations to include Snelly into the Kingdom, however for centuries the Royalty of Snelly refused. With Puerto Rico shifted from being a territory of Russia, to its own separate nation, the United Kingdom added Puerto Rico as its own. Snelly would eventually join when Queen Ariel XVI, of Atlantis, married the Crown Prince of the United Kingdom Leopold III. Since then the United Kingdom has had countless mergers in between its territories. Founding The Athenians for over 3 billion years were the largest and most powerful force in the entire planet. The Athenians and the Shinto were friendly for hundreds of years but when it came to the Colonial Rush it was Athens who wanted dominant power. When Athens invaded the Colony of New Hobokem in 9234 B.U.K. the Russians grew weary and when they burned Russian outpost it was as though they declared war with Russia. Russia went into a Civil War which would be called the Great Patriotic War that would last almost 9,000 years. Russia in the final years seemed to be loosing but when a young prince entered the throne in 10 B.U.K. he devised the Batese Strategy that would win the War. With the war over and half the planet destroyed the young prince soon learned that he would have to rebuild his new kingdom once more. This led to the development of the United Kingdom of Russia and Athens. Government The Government of the United Kingdom is governed by the Constitution of the Empire of Gaban. The Government is headed by the Monarch whom at the moment is Emperor Alexander Pontivov of St. Bishop. The Imperial Senate is the face and voice of the people to the Emperor, they make, pass, and enforce laws. How ever the Emperor has the same powers and can annul or veto said law. The Imperial Senate meets at Imperial Senate Building in St. Bishop. The House of Commons performs a similar function as the Senate as well. Government Square in St. Bishop is designated as the De Jure official capital of the United Kingdom. San Juan, Puerto Rico, Imperial Capital of Athens, Atlantis, Kingdom of Snelly, and St. Bishop all serve as the United Kingdoms capitals. According to the Constiution no one city truly has all the power. Although the majority of government is based out of St. Bishop, the Emperor travels between capitals never staying in one longer than the other thus, legally which ever city he resides in at the time is considered the official seat as each city has it's palace designated for the Emperor. The Monarchy of the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, Puerto Rico, and Snelly is the official ruling party of the United Kingdom. Culture The United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, Puerto Rico, and Snelly have distinctive cultures all sprouting from the larger culture of the Shinto People. National pastimes include the ever popular sport of Quidditch as well as Baseball. National foods include Bread and the Orange which is considered a delicacy. Family life is extremely important and weekends tend to be devoted to spending time with family. Often times families stay very close to one another or live in a tower with other family members. When a male marries his wife, he will move in with her family and take her name. Language Athenian is the national language spoken by the government. How ever Athenian is not the official language of all the Kingdoms. For instance in the Ewok Reservation, Ewokese is widely spoken. How ever the majority of the U.K. speaks Athenian as a primary or secondary language as it is a requirement in the religion. As people have spread, languages have been developed. Luckily, through Athenian everyone can speak, read, and write to a point where everyone can understand one another. Russian, Molvanian, Krygyst, and to some extent Gainese are the largest languages after Athenian in the Kingdom. Economics The Wealthiest state in the United Kingdom is the Kingdom of Russia, followed by the Kingdom of Athens, Kingdom of Snelly and the poorest state is the Kingdom of Puerto Rico. Even though Puerto Rico is not as wealthy as her other sister Kingdoms, Puerto Rico still has a Gross Domestic Product larger than the entire economy of the Republic of Gain and California combined. Trading, mining, and agriculture as well as tourism play large parts of the United Kingdom's Economy. The United Kingdom has a unique set of Currency the two most widely used are the Infinities which are the smallest unit, and the Shell. Although rarely used outside of large transactions and the Kingdom of Athens it's self, the Athenian Dollar is the largest unit of currency of the United Kingdom. Demographics The United Kingdom is the largest, most powerful, and most populous of the two Nations on the planet Gaban. As Gainese people are technically forbidden from the United Kingdom, some live illegally in places such as Little Havana in St. Bishop. How ever, these people are not counted in the national census thus, they are not citizens. Thus in theory, the people of the United Kingdom are 100% Shinto, even if Wookies, and Ewoks are subspecies of Shinto, they technically are Shinto people. The population of the United Kingdom at last count was some 689,928,298,398,572 inhabitants. Of which 200,378,389,290 lived in the Kingdom of Snelly, the rest living on the mainland and Puerto Rico. The median life expectancy is roughly 987 years, however many are immortal and it tends to through off the count. 100% of the population adheres to Athenaism as their faith. the Median household income was roughly 17,985,893 Shells a year. There is no poverty rate in the United Kingdom, although technically those who live in kibbutz are considered poor as they do not believe in money, they are not counted as they are well nourished and live off the land. 75% speak Athenian at home as their first language. 10% Speak Snelly at home as their first language 5% Speak Krygyst at home as their first language 9.75% Speak Molvanian at home as their first language .20% Speak Gainese at home as their first language .04% Speak Wookie at home as their first language .01% Speak Ewokese at home as their first language Religion Athenaism by law is the official religion of the United Kingdom. Although a rather complex set of faiths have been blended into Athenaism, it is the state religion with the current head of government being the honorary head of the religion. Countless temples dot the landscape of the United Kingdom. Although Athenaism is the largest and most widely spread faith, with the Gainese and Ga-Russo population Tellawowism and Zealism have been introduced and remain popular with their adherents, how ever recently youth have found Zealism and it's ideology a cultural fight from the pressure of war. Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics